


Ella necesita un abrazo ( y un hermano que quiera dárselo)

by No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras/pseuds/No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras
Summary: Carld Hargreeves fue él secreto (casi) mejor guardado que tuvo Reginald. Un niño con capacidades físicas y mentales extraordinarias, con una inteligencia avanzada, un poder colosal y un gran control sobre este. Un secreto resguardado del mundo (y de la mayoría de sus hermanos).Un niño que odiaba a su padre con cada célula de su cuerpo (Y que amaba a número 7 con la misma fuerza)----------------------------------------Cuando Carld volvió a la Academia, no se espero encontrarse a Vanya encerrada en una jaula de metal insonorizada. Tampoco espero ver a sus "hermanos" (Nunca lo habían sido, no cuando ellos no sabían de su existencia), discutiendo con Numero Uno, para que liberara a Vanya.Uno tampoco espero él golpe en su rostro.





	1. Tu me creiste y yo me volví tan bueno (Fingiendo)

Reginald Hargreeves odiaba cada tipo de contacto físico. El afectó fue una debilidad que él no pasaba por alto, y miedo fue algo que él despreciaba de sobremanera.

Esto hizo que permaneciara siempre encerrado, lejos de todo y todas las distracciones posibles. Solamente lo dejaría salir una vez al mes, si se lograba cumplir sus expectativas en cada entrenamiento y se comportaba. Más Reginald nunca lo dejo conocer a sus hermanos, dijo que era una perdida de tiempo, que no tenia necesidad de formar lazos.

Fue por esa misma razón que se sorprendió cuando conoció a siete.

La primera vez que se vieron tenian ocho años, su padre habia llevado a el resto a uno de sus entrenamientos "especiales" Y Grace, que insistía en que la llamara madre, había bajado a darle su desayuno como todas las mañanas, con su sonrisa fría y robótica. Las sombras que soltaban de vez en cuando la alertaron de otra presencia en la habitación, quien penso era Pogo, hasta que gira su cabeza y vio una pequeña figura escondida detrás de la puerta.

Al parecer, Grace también se dio cuenta, cambiando su rostro a uno más "molesto" si es que se puede llamar así.

 _"Numero siete ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías_ _estar practicando tus partituras arriba"._

Numero Siete, como Grace la había llamado, no dijo nada, simplemente le mirado unos segundos y asintió lentamente para luego retirarse. Sin antes dar una mirada de reojo que no pudo comprender muy bien. Su rostro estaba completamente en blanco, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y soledad que él conocía muy bien. ¿Qué es esto? ¿No era feliz allí arriba?

Termino el desayuno, y se preparo para su entrenamiento. Quiso preguntarle a Grace sobre ella, pero no pudo arriesgarse a que la castigará. Decidió guardarse la pregunta para si, hasta que no pudo mas y termino preguntando.

 

* * *

 

 _"Señorita Grace"_  Hablo, llamando a la atención de la dama.

_"Puedes llámame "Madre" Numero Cero."_

El ignoro esto ultimo, decidido a sacar él tema desde la raíz.  " _¿Quien era la niña que estuvo aquí él otro día?"_

_"¿Ella? Era Numero Siete, una de tus hermanas."_

El ya sabia eso, pero necesitaba saber que hacia alli abajo, cuando debía estar con sus hermanos. Su padre jamas la dejaría salir si tuvieran entrenamiento.

_"¿Por que no estaba ella en el entrenamiento con los demás? ¿Pasa algo con ella?"_

_"Oh Cariño, ella no puede ir a las misiones, ella no tiene poderes como él resto de sus hermanos."_

El se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada mas durante un tiempo, se quedo pensando en lo triste que ella se veía, tan solitaria, tan vacía. Cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza, decidió que era lo mejor llevarla a cabo.

 _"Gra-digo ¿Mamá?"_  Se corrigió rápidamente, si iba a pedírselo, debía hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

_"¿Si, cariño?"_

_"Ella, Numero Siete ¿Siempre esta en casa, verdad?"_

_"Si, tu padre no la deja entrenar por que es peligroso para ella, el solo la esta cuidando."_

 

El duda que sea cierto. Su padre jamas pensaría en la seguridad de sus hijos, entrenandolos para que usen sus poderes para luchar contra criminales, enseñandoles como aguantar torturas y demás cosas que un niño se supone que no debe saber a su edad es una clara demostración de que él hombre es todo menos un buen padre. Seguramente él habrá apartado a siete del resto pensando que era inútil, alguien que no sirve para sus propósitos egoístas.

_"¿Madre? Ya que ella no esta entrenando ¿Podria venir aqui abajo  aveces? ¿Por favor?"_

Preguntó, observando a la hermosa mujer delante suyo y esperando (rogando) que aceptara, quería conocerla, incluso si solo la había visto una vez, quería saber de ella, que le contara del mundo exterior. Grace pareció pensarlo, (él no cree que ella realmente piense, padre siempre termina recirdandole que es solo una maquina) para finalmente aceptar con una sonrisa.

El termina rápido de comer, emocionado, Y antes de que Grace se vaya le suplica, mirándola a los ojos, que no le mencione nada a su padre, él jamas dejara que ella se acerque a él. Grace vuelve a asentir, dándole una palamada en la cabeza marchándose con su plato.

Cuando, al día siguiente, ve una tímida siete en la puerta de su "habitación" junto a su madre, él no puede evitar la sonrisa que se asoma en su rostro

* * *

 

Numero siete era la más ordinaria de sus hermanos, ella nunca tuvo nada especial. No era como Uno y su súper fuerza, o tres y sus rumores. Ella era la mas simple e inútil de todos los hermanos Hargreeves.

A sus cortos ocho años de edad, ella podría decir claramente que la soledad era algo que la acompañaba seguido. No importaba cuanto intentase acercarse a sus hermanos, su padre o ellos mismos terminarían alejándola.

Hubo algunas excepciones a pesar de todo. Cinco aveces se sentaría a resolver sus calculos en su habitación o la invitaría a leer un libro nuevo que pensó que le gustaría. Durante las tardes que se pasaba en la biblioteca ella podria encontrar a Ben concentrado en alguna de sus novelas de ficción favoritas, y él le haría un lugar a su lado. Aveces Klaus aparecería en su habitación, con ojeras enormes y le pediría que tocara alguna canción para él, para ahuyentar a los fantasmas.

Es por eso que a pesar de estar rodeada de soledad Numero siete jamas se quejo, incluso si le dolía. Ella era la inservible y ellos aun la querían ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Entonces un día, mientras su madre bajaba al sótano como todas las mañanas, se escabulló detrás de ella, siguiéndola con pasos silenciosos y conteniendo su aliento lo mas que podía. No se preocupaba por su padre, él estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando a sus hermanos como para recordar siquiera que ella aun vivía en la casa.

Camino detrás de su madre durante un tiempo, no parecía mucho, pero él camino era obscuro, frío, digno de las pesadillas que la perseguían en las noches. Cuando esta entro a una habitación, decidió que lo mejor era intentar guardar él mejor silencio posible, y asomarse a mirar.

La imagen del pequeño niño allí presente no se iría por un buen rato.

Los ojos de siete se abrieron fascinada, era la primera vez que veía a alguien, a un niño que no fuera uno de sus hermanos. Sus ojos y cabellos eran de color carbón, tan negro como la obscuridad de los pasillos de la casa en la noche. Y su piel era curiosamente morena, a pesar de que parece ser nunca había salido a la superficie.

Lo miro durante un par de segundos (que parecieron horas) hasta que él cruzó su mirada con ella. Decir que un escalofrío no la recorrió de pies a cabeza seria mentir y sabe que eso no esta bien (excepto que sea tres, ella si puede decir mentiras).

No salio de su estupor hasta que mamá le indico que volviera arriba y terminara de practicar con su violín. Ella asintió por que realmente no podía hacer nada más, y se giro para marcharse no sin antes de volver a mirarlo una vez mas.

Ella no durmió esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Los ojos de aquel chico no desaparecían de su mente, clavándose en su cerebro como una estaca de madera carbonizada. Ella quería volver a verlo, necesitaba hacerlo. No sabia por que.

Cuando su madre apareció días despues en su puerta, creyó que su padre por fin se había enterado y que estaba en problemas. Grata fue su sorpresa al enterarse que a que chico (que resulto ser su hermano, Numero Cero) quería verla también.

Ella no se resistió a verlo. Estaba emocionada, El también lo estuvo.

 

* * *

 

 

El cristal no se rompe no importa cuantas veces lo golpee. Sus gritos parecen no llegar hacia sus hermanos. E incluso si lo hacen, no cree que la escuchen. Era normal, ella lastimo a Allison (casi la mata, casi mata a su hermana). Vanya sabe que es peligrosa, que deben encerrarla, (incluso si no quiere esto, tiene miedo, lo odia, pero es lo correcto) Se disculpa una y otra vez y sabe que no es suficiente. Un perdón no devolverá la posiblemente ya perdida voz de Allison, pero ella aun le grita que lo siente.

Puede ver a Diego intentando discutir, ve a Klaus mirándola con pena, Allison esta intentando que Luther la deje salir. Sabe que no lo hará.

Ella no ve a Carld parado en la puerta.

Ella si ve él golpe que le da a Luther.

Y no puede evitar sonreír.


	2. No eras nada, ni yo (existía sin tu compañía)

La súper fuerza da bastante resistencia a los golpes. Es algo que Luther aprendió a base del entrenamiento, y que le sirvió para muchas de sus misiones. Aun así, había cosas que lo dañaban, como los cuchillos de Diego, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, ningún golpe era ya lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo (El candelabro en su espalda es prueba irrefutable de eso).

Es por eso que cuando sintió repentinamente un golpe realmente fuerte en su mandíbula, quedo completamente aturdido. Había dolido como él carajo, siendo lo suficientemente potente para dejarlo en shock por al menos un par de minutos (Eso claro, si fuera alguien normal. El se recompuso en un par de segundos).

Escucho un gemido de sorpresa de Klaus. Que no era él único aturdido, ya que las cara de incredulidad de Diego y Allison hablaban por si solas. Luther se recompuso, intentado ver quien diablos había logrado siquiera golpearlo, cuando su vista se enfoco en un hombre. Su pelo era tan obscuro como la noche y sus ojos parecían un abismo profundo, un abismo lleno de furia y odio puro. Su piel era morena y era alto, casi tanto como Klaus. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mas destacaba de él.

Sino las sombras que parecían rodearlo.

Rodeaban sus brazos y torsos como serpientes gigantes, y se movían a su alrededor como si llamas se extendieran de si mismo. No parecían dañarlo, mas bien, parecían formar un muro entre ellos y él (Y Vanya, que estaba detrás suyo).

Luther se irguió, queriendo parecer amenazante, y se pociciono frente a sus hermanos. El chico no pareció inmutarse, solo fruncio aun mas él ceño y sus sombras se es tendieron alrededor de la jaula de Vanya. Lo que le parecio extraño fue que ella parecía completamente aliviada, sus facciones se suavizaron con la presencia del hombre y apareció una esperanza en sus ojos que él jamas había visto.

 _"Se puede saber…"_ El chico siseo, con una voz gruesa y cargada de ira que erizo la piel de todos allí. _"¿Que diablos le estas haciendo a mi hermana_?"

  
¿Hermana? ¿De que diablos estaba hablando? Ellos eran los hermanos de Vanya y Ellos definitivamente no tenían más hermanos, él lo sabría después de todo. _"¿Quien eres?"_ Dijo, frunciendo él ceño, no tenia idea que quien o cuan peligroso era pero estaría dispuesto a averiguarlo, incluso si debe recurrir a la violencia.

 _"¿Quien soy? Bah, por supuesto que no lo sabes, Reggie nunca les hablo de mi"_ Su voz era burlona y sarcastica, como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños. _"No me sorprende, ese vejestorio prefería mantener a su bomba de tiempo encerradas, si hubiese salido solo una vez él no hubiese durado vivo mucho tiempo "_ su tono paso de burlón a molesto con cada frase.

Algo en Luther se crispó con la sola mencion de su padre, puede que estuviera molesto con él, pero aun había una parte dentro suyo que le era leal, y él insulto dirigido hacia él le hizo gruñir, tal como un perro lo haría a quien amenaza a su dueño.

El chico solo se río de eso, para luego ignorar a Luther (Y a la pregunta que nunca se digno a responder), y dirigirse hacia Vanya, que lo miraba con ojos rojos desde el otro lado del cristal. Su mano fue rodeada por las sombras y comenzó a abrir la puerta sin prestar atención a él resto. Luther inmediatamente intento intervenir, _"¡No!"_ Gritó, _"No abras esa puerta"_ Su voz salio como un gruñido mientras intentaba llegar hacia él sujeto, sus pasos fuertes resonaron por la habitación.

Klaus, que había estado en silencio todo él tiempo, se apretó contra una esquina de la habitación arrastrando a allí son con él, cualquiera que fuese él resultado no había necesidad de que ambos fueran golpeados por el par de bestias frente suyo. Diego, aun lado de ellos se preparo por si la pelea se salia de control. El no pensaba detener al hombre (No era agradable ver a Vanya encerrada, incluso después de toda la muerda que había escrito), pero tampoco podía parar a Luther, no hecho una furia como estaba.

Ben fue él unico en darse cuenta como las sombras bajo los pies del hombre comenzaron a moverse hacia Luther, pero él no dijo nada (Nadie lo escucharía de todos modos).

Cuando la mano de Luther estuvo por tocar él hombro del sujeto, sintió que algo se enredaba en su pie y lo apretaba firmemente. No tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia abajo ya que fue lanzado de forma brutal contra la pared. Fue tan él golpe que él aire salio de sus pulmones, aun que fue poco él tiempo en él que este regreso ya que otra de esas sombras se enredo en su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. Intento con todas sus fuerzas quitarlas pero cada vez que lo hacia sus manos las traspasaban, eran intangibles.

Allison corrió rápidamente hacia el, tratando de ayudarlo, pero le era imposible. Mientras tanto, en hombre casi había logrado abrir la jaula, donde Vanya se encontraba desesperada cada vez más por salir. Finalmente lo logro, y Vanya, que estaba apoyada contra él vidrio, cayo desplomada solo para ser tomada por el joven. Lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras su llanto aumentaba cada vez más y más. Las sombras que sostenían a Luther lo soltaron y envolvieron a Vanya tan gentilmente que parecía que la abrazaban, él chico que antes era amenazante ahora la sostenía en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le susurraba dulces palabras intentando tranquilizarla.

 _"Shhh ya esta Vy todo termino, estoy aquí, contigo. No dejare que nadie más te lastime"_ Su voz antes gruesa ahora era suave y calma, logrando que poco a poco él incesante llanto de Vanya cesara, dejandola solo con pequeños sollozos y respiraciones entrecortadas. _"Eso es, lo estas haciendo bien, tranquila"_

Klaus salio del shock del momento (en él cual Diego seguía metido por que ** _"Oh Dios alguien había ahorcado a Luther y no fui yo"_** ) Y decidió hablar por que parecía que nadie mas allí lo ahora (Allison ciertamente no pudo, y duda que Luther pueda en este momento)

 _"Oye…emm…¿Puedes decirnos quien eres?"_ Su voz no sonó como habría querido, pero parece que él lo escucho por que lo miro por un segundo, para luego mirar a Vanya, quien asistió, y suspirar.

 _"Me llamo Carld Holmes, aun que antes solía llamarme…"_ Hubo una pausa en sus palabras, su boca se cerro repentinamente y pareció dudar de decirlo o no. Luego Vanya puso la mano en su brazo y la apretó ligeramente, él le sonrió. " _Solía llamarme **Número Cero"**_

La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Tanto Carld como Vanya parecían expectantes a las reacciones del resto. Klaus estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo no, ya que no seria extraño que su padre, que era puros secretos de mierda y nada de afecto, ocultara un hermano, (El ya había ocultado los poderes de Vanya después de todo). Diego, al igual que Allison estaban sorprendidos, sabían que su padre era, bueno, un bastardo, pero no creyeron que él llegaría al punto de ocultarles algo como esto. Ben esta mas curioso que otra cosa, por que ¿Como es que nunca notaron que había alguien mas viviendo en la casa? Se preguntaba como reaccionaria Cinco al enterarse.

Y Luther, bueno…

El estaba en negación. Eso era imposible después de todo. Si hubiera un número Cero, si hubiera alguien más aparte de ellos, su padre se lo hubiese dicho. El era él Líder después de todo, padre le hubiera contado lago así ¿Verdad?

 _"Mientes"_ Rugió. _"Eso es imposible, si hubiese habido otro de nosotros lo hubiésemos sabido. YO lo hubiese sabido"_ Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, seria capaz de romper lo que sea que sostuviera en este momento.

Carld suspiró, no estaba preparado para este momento, a decir verdad, nunca quiso que ellos se enteraran. Eso sólo lo obligaría a relacionarse con ellos y no es algo que él quisiera. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un grupo de imbéciles disfuncionales que lo llaman hermano, él solo es hermano de Vanya, dulce y tierna Vanya a quien había jurado proteger (Y en lo que había fallado horriblemente).

" _No todo gira a tu alrededor Número Uno"_ Dijo con voz fría, mirándolo a lo ojos mientras Luther se encogía de hombros, con sus ojos inyectados de rabia (Y posiblemente algo parecido a decepción). _"Reginald tenia mas secretos de los que tu crees y yo fui uno de ellos. Si no quieres aceptarlo bien, de todos modos no quiero ni voy a ser su hermano"_ Su mirada se dirigió a todos los presentes, excepto a Vanya, que le miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

 _"Ahora si me disculpan"_ Murmuró mientras se levantaba, sosteniendo a Vanya por su espalda y piernas para cargarla, ella hubiera soltado un grito si no fuera por que su garganta estaba adolorida por el llanto y los gritos anteriores. " _Debo llevar a **mi hermana** a que Grace la revise, no confió en que no la hayan lastimado más"_ Dirigiendo una ultima mirada a los presentes, dio media vuelta con Vanya aun en sus brazos, quien se acurrucaba contra el duro pecho de su hermano.

 _"Todo estará bien Vy"_ Susurró. _"Tu hermano ya esta aquí"_

 


End file.
